


The beginning of a new adventure

by Hamatopurity



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alphdyne - Freeform, Also Flowey might become Asriel again but we'll see, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Soriel, and also, chara is a good child be nice, first series, frisk x monster kid, in the future, kingdings, papyton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamatopurity/pseuds/Hamatopurity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reaching the Surface,though things are seemingly peaceful,there is still someone left to SAVE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Child of CHARActer

It has been months,since the last RESET, the very last in fact. When Frisk was acting much more genuine and kind than usual,Sans was....curious,so to speak. But what the old skeleton hadn't expected,was what Frisk told him. The only reason they RESET,was because of a self proclaimed demon that Sans knew all too well,they used to be known as Matrix, but soon,after showing they're twisted real colors,they went by a different persona. The PLAYER,a being he had created in hopes to break the Barrier peacefully,unfortunately the thing that made up the shape-shifting creatures SOUL,it was made with only magic and mixtures of DNA, the lack of kindness and love in the bits that served as they're SOUL made them too morally far gone to be SAVEd. Despite Sans believing the PLAYER to be long gone,Frisk told him how they had been using Chara,whom had been somehow linked to Frisks SOUL,most likely due to the similar SOUL wave length. The PLAYER had used Chara to possess Frisk,at every chance they got,they used them both to kill as much as they could. At times,Frisk and Chara are able to use MERCY for just a moment,though many times it isn't quite enough. It was only that timeline that the PLAYER seemed to have disappeared entirely,neither humans or skeleton could understand why, but we're thankful for it. Frisk told Sans that since the PLAYER lost their connection on them and Chara,they lost the ability to RESET,or even SAVE and LOAD,this was the final timeline.

Sans felt guilty for what Frisk,as well as Chara had went through,he created the PLAYER,he decided the best way to start making it up to them,he would take them through the whole Underground himself. On the journey to the Barrier in Asgore's castle,Sans,Frisk, and even Chara grew closer,Sans learned why Frisk came to MT.Ebott,they're entire bloodline has been hunted down by a group called Undertech,they've been around for what Sans can gather to hundreds of years,they've been after Frisks family because they had records of the monsters and planned to free them,all because of the oldest ancestor in the Nebula family; Camilia. Sans was shocked to hear that,Camilia was his dearest friend and,before her tragic death, the first person that he ever loved. Frisk had witnessed their parents being killed in front of their very eyes only a few years ago,they were on their own and they were being chased when they approached the mountain,they jumped in hopes the pain they've lived through would end,but as it turns out,they found something else. The run went as usual as a *Pacifist Run* as Sans called it,only he grew closer to not just Frisk, but Chara as well,Frisk even started to call him dad.

After the Barrier had broken,Frisk had went off on they're walk as usual,but this time,Sans followed them to see the friend the human child never lost a beat to seeing,Asriel. Sans had fought and beat him as Flowey many times,but never knew who he really was, but when he saw the small goat monster and how he acted,it almost reminded him of Papyrus. When Frisk had to leave with tears in their eyes,Sans couldn't just leave at that,he took Flowey and put him inside a flowerpot and took him with him. But what Sans didn't expect,was Frisk coming back with a music box that Sans hadn't seen in so many years. When he asked where they had gotten it,they only signed *someone nice wanted me to give it to you*

When they had all went up and saw the sky, the first sunset Sans has seen or properly enjoyed in over a million years, Sans took a single glance at the music box he held, and then he zipped up his jacket and held it close,it was time to finally move forward.

It was hard on the Surface at first,the humans were hard to convince that the monsters were friendly and ment no harm,but eventually the humans gave them citizenship,but that's not to say things got easier from there,the gold the monsters used as currency was fools gold,to humans they're just pieces of metal. Everyone had to work very hard to get money,so when Frisks new family all had to pitch in in order to get enough money to buy a house alone,even Sans was working himself into the ground to get money from at least five jobs, the humans were very wary of magic, and the few jobs that would accept monster wouldn't allow them to use magic. It took nearly a month,but they were able to get enough money to buy supplies to make a big house of they're own, and things were looking up for Frisks family. Sans and Frisk decided it was time to tell everyone about the RESETs,amount other things,they sat everyone down, and told them everything,about the RESETs,Chara,and The PLAYER. It was very shocking to everyone,especially to Papyrus, but,for better or for worse,things were changing.

After telling everyone,Frisk asked Sans and Alphys to try and give Chara a body of their own,Frisk had the locket that once belonged to Chara,and they offered half of their SOUL as well as some of their DNA. Ever since Sans and Alphys have been hard at work in order to bring the child back,the first step would be to make the body, and then to make a machine to get Chara,as well as get half of Frisks SOUL as well. Sans and Alphys only recently made the body,it was very similar to they're original body,though it's only because of the DNA found on Chara's old locket. The machine that will bring Chara back is quite difficult to make,even with two brilliant former scientists like Sans and Alphys.

"...what's the status Al?" Sans walked in with two cups of coffee,this has become a regular routine since the two monsters have started working on bringing Chara back,Alphys rubbed her eyes tiredly as Sans handed her the cup of coffee and started looking at the screen she was working on "u-um, so far, so g-good,but how we're going to get Chara's spirit into this b-body..." Sans pulled out a stack of paper from his jacket,how it fit in there was a mystery in itself "I was actually taking notes on that last night, and I'm thinkin' theoretically,if we can do the half SOUL transfer while Frisk is attached to the machine,it should transfer into the body just as the SOUL half does,though of course,it would take some modifications..."

Alphys blinked "th-that could work actually,if just add some kind o-of SOUL transfer machine to it,r-rather then the old fashioned way..." Sans chuckled "sweet,I've already made a few blueprints on it...let's get started"

A week of alterations to the machine was made, the process of giving Chara a body,was ready.

Frisk had a chest plate on that would transfer the SOUL half into the body,Sans and Alphys ran at fifty tests on it to make sure it was safe,as Sans put it on, he asked "it's not uncomfortable on ya,is it kid?" Frisk shook their head *no,it's fine Dad* Sans still occasionally got surprised by it,but nonetheless he smiled as he gave a thumbs up to Alphys. She nodded as she started the machine,a loud whirring sound was heard as it started up,the machines lights glowed and the half SOUL transfer began, the crimson red light of the machine went towards the body.

Suddenly, the light increased and blinded everyone in the room,"nggh!" Sans stayed close to Frisk just in case.

Just then, the lights subsided,Frisk tugged on Sans' sleave,as he looked,they raised their hands as they signed *did it work? I can't see Chara*Sans walked towards the body,he pressed his fingers against the wrist to check for a pulse.

There was a steady thump.


	2. Reunion only dreamed of

Bright,crimson eyes slowly opened,Chara's vision was blurred by the rooms light,Sans' voice was abit loud due to the ringing in their ears "stand back, give 'em some room..." It took a moment,but their vision began clearing, the image of Sans came up, still wearing the labcoat over his jacket, he gave a warm smile as he held out his hand "welcome to the land of the living kiddo" Chara slowly raised their pale hands and grasps Sans' hand,which seemed awfully large compared to their new small hands, Chara than slowly placed Sans' hand on their face. Sans raised the skeleton equivalent to a brow before there was a cracked and muffled "your a skeleton,but you're hands are so soft..." Sans chuckled "heh,I like this kid,they're weird" 

Sans lifted his hand off as he said "alright Chara,I'm gonna check a few things to make sure your good and healthy,okay?" Chara nodded "okay" Alphys handed him a flashlight,he turned it on and began checking their eyes "can you see alright?" "Mmhm" Sans turned off the flashlight as he held his finger in front of Chara's face "follow my finger,okay?" Chara nodded as they did as they were told,after that,Sans said "alright,now how about we try and see about about getting you to walk?" Sans held his hand,which Chara took,they're legs wobbled quite abit at first,but started to get the hang of it.

Sans slowly let go,Chara nearly fell over,but quickly regained themself,with a look of pure determination,they took a few steps,Sans smiled "there ya go, glad to see not much can keep you down" Chara smiled widely, but then there was a loud rumbling noise.

It was Chara's stomach.

Sans chuckled "don't worry kiddo,I've got ya covered" Sans walked over to a table near the platform that brought Chars into their new body and picked up a plastic cup with a bendy straw in it. "Me and Al ran a few tests on your body a few days ago, and it seems you won't be able to eat solid food for a while, but thankfully me and Al were able to make a protein shake,Frisk and Tori told me how much you liked chocolate,so I made sure it had the right taste,we checked it like twenty times." Chara smiled as their raspy voice spoke "thank you..."

Chara took a small sip from the shake,their eyes then brighten up at the taste as they slurped away. Alphys turned to Frisk and helped get the machine off their chest,said human child signed a thanks and walked over to Chara.

Chara stopped slurping for a moment and smiled at Frisk,though their smile was genuine,Frisk didn't need to be good with expressions like Sans to see the small hint of sadness in their bright,ruby red eyes. "Thank you so much,Frisk. I-if it weren't for you, I...well,y'know..." Frisk smiled,a change of expression from them alone was surprising alone.The small eight year old than signed *its no problem Chara,you're my friend, and I promised to SAVE you...remember?* Chara gave another genuine yet sad smile,it was hard for them to forget.

It was on they're fifty-sixth RESET,a Pacifist run,it was one of they're meetings with Sans,when the inevitable fart noise from the woopie cushion was heard, Chara had laughed as they always did at this very part. But after Sans had told them to hide behind the conviently shaped lamp,Frisk was quick to notice the sad look in Chara's transparent,ruby red eyes. Frisk raised their hands and asked what was wrong,Chara had sighed before they answered *"how long do you think this will go down on,Frisk? M-the PLAYER will just keep making us RESET, and I... I just wish I could at least talk to someone,and not just you.... I want to talk to mom,dad,sans,papyrus... But with being some weird ghost,they can't even see me..."* Frisk thought for a moment before they signed *i know things will get better soon! We just have to have hope! Have DETERMINATION! Like always,I know you don't have much of that with well...y'know,but I promise,I'll SAVE you too! And Flowey. Then when everyone can see you like I do,I'll give you a great big hug! Okay?* Chara looked surprised,but nonetheless smiled wide *"all right! And maybe,we can all go to Grillby's together."*

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chara looked back at Frisk, and then quickly wrapped their arms around they're friend "I can't ever forget,though I didn't think we'd be in a lab drinking a chocolate protein shake while I'm in a patients gown" Chara gave a light chuckle at the end. Frisk smiled their rare but unparalleled kind smile in return,Sans and Alphys smiled at the sight, the two SOUL siblings continued to hug and didn't seem close to stopping anytime soon.

Nevertheless,Sans walked over to the door "you can stop actin' like your being sneaky and come in." Sans opened the door, and everyone in the house fell down in a heap. Toriel made sure Flowey did get injured in the fall (he was at his fifth flowerpot this week, and it was Tuesday) once everyone was on they're feet,they slowly walked towards Chara,whom let go from their embrace and looked up at everyone,they gave a warm smile.

"WOWIE! YOU LOOK ALMOST EXACTLY LIKE HUMAN FRISK!! ONLY PALER,WITH RED EYES, AND AN ODDLY NATURAL BLUSH..." Chara let out a happy giggle,probably the first in a millennia. To anyone else that didn't know Papyrus probably would've been incredibly startled by the skeleton monsters loud yet cheery voice,but having a SOUL link with Frisk made them quite used to the booming voice and was more than glad Papyrus could speak to and see them. Papyrus suddenly struck a pose "NEW TINY HUMAN!! I,THE GREAT PAPYRUS,SHALL CELEBRATE YOUR SORT-OF-REVILE-FROM-THE-DEAD-BUT-NOT-REALLY WITH A GLORIOUS SPAGHETTI DINNER MADE BY ME!!" Undyne gave a toothy grin as she slumped her arm around Papyrus' shoulder "NOT TO MENTION THE UNDYING UNDYNE, PUNK!"

Alphys fumbled with her hands nervously for a moment before speaking "u-um,that might need to w-wait,Chara's immune system s-still needs to process,th-they can't eat any solid food for a-at least a few weeks..." There was a disappointed pout from Papyrus and a loud groan from Undyne.

Chara then smiled as they said "look at the bright side! While we wait for my immune system to kick in,you guys can try to improve your already AWESOME cooking skills!" Papyrus' scarf waved in the nonexistent wind as he spoke "EXCELLENT IDEA NEW TINY HUMAN!! ONWARD UNDYNE,TO THE KITCHEN!!!! NYEHHEHEHEH!!!" The two monsters off,more likely the kitchen as there was suddenly the sound of pots and pans being roughly picked up and then clattered.

Sans smiled "nice kid,they both seem excited" though Sans still wasn't on the best of terms with Undyne,he was at least keeping his cool better,at when Undyne didn't pick a fight with him. Chara then turned to Toriel,Asgore, and Flowey "mom,dad...as-Flowey.." Chara then ran into they're parents arms with joyful tears streaking down their face,both goat monsters hugged they're child tightly "oh,Chara my child...how we've missed you" Asgore sniffed from the tears that rolled off his furry face as said "it's been so many years,young one, I was afraid I'd never get to see your smile again..." Chara was now happily crying as they spoke "I've missed you so much,I'm so sorry I..."

"Ch-Chara.." Chara turned to Flowey,he looked nervous and almost looked confused as what to do.

Chara geared up much more wrapped they're arms around the flowerpot to hug their brother "I'm sorry,i-it's my fault your like this,i..I missed you so much...Azzy..."

The Dreemuur's (though technically Toriel no longer has that surname since she recently signed legal devorcement papers) all just stood there hugging, and just happy tears running like a river down they're faces.

This was but the beginning,of something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I greatly apologize if my commas and periods seem redundant at all,I promise you,I'm trying to keep the sentences abit shorter, but nonetheless,I do hope you all enjoy


	3. The shifting storm incoming

A few weeks had passed since Chara was given a physical body, and with each passing day,they became a little happier and happier. After they're immune system got up to speed,Papyrus and Undyne made a very large pot of spaghetti for them, and it was as if they couldn't get enough of it,the small child scourfed it down like it was their last meal, and they throughly enjoyed every bite of it. The odd part was that they still had room for dessert, though it was most likely because they hadn't had a proper meal,if one at all since they died a millennia ago. They were a little nervous and even abit anxious, but despite it,they smiled.

Chara seemed to be awfully tired alot,though considering they only recently got a body,it's not too surprising, and it wasn't too odd to find them sleeping soundly,either cuddled against someone,or really anywhere was all too common. At night though,they often had nightmares,they'll usually go to Toriel,Asgore,or Flowey when that happens,but when it's about the *bad times* Chara will find Sans in hopes he can make the nightmares go away, it often worked. When Sans was able to get Chara to go to sleep happily,he would carry them back to the bedroom they shared with Frisk and Flowey,tuck them in, and give them an affectionate head bump before he left,Chara was always found smiling genuinely in they're sleep.

However,this night,Sans' dreams were much less enjoyable.

Sans appeared in a mysterious black room,his skull felt as if it was on fire with flames burning away,the old skeleton looked around,the air seemed to be filled with dread. Suddenly,there were footsteps,followed by a malicious light laugh "a confused old man as usual,isn't that right...Father?" Sans' eyesockets went wide,he knew that voice all too well and wished to never hear again. Sans put on a hateful sneer as he turned, the figure whom spoke was similar in appearance to himself,only they had blood red eyesockets within the dark void of what would be eyes, and they're body was a mixture of grey and black, the smile they had was nothing short of physcotic.

"I believe I told you I am NOT your Father....Matrix." Said creature laughed like a deranged maniac "AHAHAHA!!!! Well,as long as you deny it,Father,it matters not! And a little reminder! The names the PLAYER now" Sans scowled at the PLAYER,this was the one that made Frisk and Chara suffer so much,if it hadn't been for them, they wouldn't have had to go through so much pain.

"How are you communicating? Me and Alphys completely ravaged your body to nothing and sealed your SOUL,you shouldn't even have the strength for any of this to happen." Sans didn't notice till now, but the PLAYER held a large kitchen knife in their hands,which they played with the tip slightly with the same twisted smile "you underestimate me,Father, and may I say,how far you've fallen. Afterall,you were once a feared and intimidating fighter during that little war, but now? Ever since you're little girlfriend kicked the bucket,you have nothing but a mere fraction of the power you once had, I mean,you can no longer glow more than a single eyesocket without burning your magic energy away.But it seems you have been out of your game longer than I originally thought,Father,after that little wrench died,you try and you fail,aha,afterall... You made me in attempts to break the Barrier peacefully! How the mighty have truly fallen."

"S I L E N C E." Sans' voice suddenly turned deeper,rougher, and seemingly darker as he spoke, the PLAYER only gave a devilish smile as they retorted "oh,looks as if I've struck a nerve, and may I say Father,I was beginning to wonder when you'll stop using that ridiculous voice, I haven't heard you speak like that since I threw that oaf of a scientist over.the,edge." Sans glowered at the PLAYER,if looks could kill, the PLAYER would be digging their own grave.

"Well you see,my usual voice would scare the kids,I wouldn't want 'em being scared of me,especially when I started raising Papyrus, but thing is,you have taken so much from me. My Father,my happiness... And what's more? You hurt Frisk and Chara so much, you made them go through a hell no person should go through,especially two children." Sans held out both his hands,a golden light surrounding his body appeared,when it cleared,Sans was clad in an armor of white, the helmet having the appearance of a Gaster Blaster,in his hands was a double bone attack scythe,on one end was a blue bone attack,while the other which he gripped was an orange bone attack, the blade was made of pure ice and appeared sharper than any metal. On Sans' waist was his jacket,tied by the sleeves.

"I may not know where you are,or how your even alive, but I promise you this, I will make you pay for hurting so many people,even if this is just in the Dreamscape,I WILL SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!!!"

Sans charged straight at the PLAYER,he tried to attack them with his scythe, but the PLAYER blocked it with their large kitchen knife. "Ah,you're infamous Hellbringer armor! And your Double-Sided Attack Scythe. I haven't seen you use these,since you and that little dino irradicated my body...what was it? Four hundred years ago? You didn't even use your Switch Magic when you fought those children." Sans pulled his scythe upwards and started slashing at the PLAYER,with each attack he threw at them,the PLAYER blocked "that's because I don't like to kill,especially CHILDREN! Furthermore,to use this armor on them wouldn't even be a fair FIGHT,I take it you haven't forgotten the added perks that comes with this armor?"

The PLAYER laughed "indeed,you're strength and speed is increased by twentyfold! And with that little scythe of yours? Any mere child,human or monster,would be at your MERCY." Sans blocked a coming slash the PLAYER attempted and jumped back "correct. Precisely why I could not use it on those kids,it would be overkill,even by YOUR standards."

The PLAYER then struck their knife at Sans' hand,making him drop his scythe, the large clatter of the weapon echoed across the empty,void like room.  
"I didn't come here to simply egg you on,Father." Sans scoffed as his left eyesocket glowed fiercely "tch,could've fooled me. Tell me then,*PLAYER* why ARE you here?" The gave a malicious smile "I came to give you a little heads up, I will be back, and I WILL take great pleasure in taking away the lives of your little family,while I would L.O.V.E. To kill that naive little brother of yours, I think you're precious little mute would be the first to go." 

Sans gritted his teeth in pure unrivaled anger "if you so much as lay a HAND on them,or ANYONE, I will-" the PLAYER gave a mad laugh,as if he was told the best joke in the world "oh Father..." In one swift motion, the PLAYER took their hand, and thrust it right at Sans' chest,it went straight through the armor, Sans doubled over in pain and gaged as if he'd been stabbed with a dagger.

The PLAYER held the cyan,upside down heart shaped SOUL of Sans,it was so small and fragile,it was hard to believe someone as strong as Sans could own such a weak SOUL.

"...you won't be able to stop me,afterall,you didn't in the Underground,in your armor or not,you will fall down with your precious little family, and don't worry, I'll spread your meaningless dust on that old music box." The PLAYER than crushed the SOUL in their hand until it shattered.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans' head sprung straight up as he woke up,he knew that was no dream,he knew the PLAYER could communicate through the Dreamscape,he unintentionally gave it to them when he made them over 2,000 years ago. Sans suddenly thought about what the PLAYER said,he quickly sprung off his bed and walked towards the room Frisk,Chara, and Flowey shared he peeked through the door.

The old Familiar let out a large sigh of relief,Frisk was cuddled in their blankets,Chara was hanging off the side of the bed slightly, and Flowey had his head lolling back as he snored with saliva dripping from his mouth,his leaf twitched slightly every few seconds.

Sans was careful not to wake them as he walked in,he put Chara back on their bed and tucked them in. Sans walked over to Flowey and wiped the saliva off his mouth and closed it,the buttercup murmured slightly in his sleep before letting out slightly quieter snores.

Sans finally looked over to Frisk,dispite their usual neutral expression,they looked so at peace,he smiled down at them as he ruffled their hair gently "don't worry Frisk,I'm still keeping my promise, I won't let ANYTHING or ANYONE hurt you,or anybody in this family."

Sans decided to tell everyone about what he witnessed tonight tomorrow,now would only distress them,he of all people know they need they're sleep for the incoming storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I thought,but it's here! Once again, I apologize if the commas are too consistent,I'm trying,plz go easy on me.


	4. Preparation for war

"WHAT?!!" Everyone gathered in the living room had looks of shock,worry,and most of all,horror. The terrified looks on Frisk and Chara's faces were unmistakable,even Flowey looked worried at this news. Papyrus was the first to break the silence "BROTHER,ARE YOU CERTAIN THE PLAYER COMMUNICATED?" Sans nodded "unfortunately yes, I distinctly remember when I created them, I accidentally gave them the ability to talk to at least one person through they're dreams,it's actually quite easy to tell when they are communicating through these means. For example; the environment is a vacant,drak place, the PLAYER can only take the form of the person they are communicating with, usually they would change forms every few seconds, though usually just to toy and anger me or any....*victims* and one more thing,they're strength in the Dreamscape is quite weak compared to when their at full strength,I would've been dust much sooner had it been a real FIGHT." 

Toriel asked "but,how is this possible? I thought you said you and Dr. Alphys eradicated their body and sealed away the remains of their SOUL?" Sans crossed his arms as he thought for a moment "well, I see two possibilities....one; me and Alphys overlooked things when we defeated them,or they were brought back by something....or more accurately,some ONE" Frisk suddenly shook slightly, an idea occurring to them. The young human child raised their hands to sign *what if...it's Undertech that brought the PLAYER back?*

Sans let a gasp escape his mouth "if...that is the case,we are in deeper trouble than I thought....both can cause more trouble united than seperated.... We need to do something quickly." Everyone had a look of confusion,though for Flowey it was more like irrated annoyance "the hell you talking about trashbag?!" Toriel glared at the flowers swear but Sans looked down before he stared everyone with a deadly serious look, the air suddenly turned freezing cold.

"We need to prepare to FIGHT against the PLAYER and Undertech."

 

The group of monsters,two humans, and soulless buttercup walked to the forest MT.Ebott resided in,once they reached a wide,meadow like clearing,they all stopped. Sans unzipped his jacket and tied it around his waist "alright,if we're gonna be preparing for any kind of fight,we need to stay tough physically since we mostly rely on Magic to FIGHT, but magic energy doesn't last forever,if we were to run out of it,we'd be in some deep temmie flakes... So here's my idea,today we'll all spar, but since Frisk and Chara are so young,they'll both be on the sidelines, and you can sit this one out Undyne,you train your physical strength on a daily basis." Undyne however attempted to attack as she jumped up and attempted a punch "LIKE I'D MISS AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS!!!" Sans simply held out his arm and flipped the fish warrior several feet in the air,then proceeded to kick her effortlessly to the ground.

"I said sit this one out,you pea brained pack of sushi!"   
"WOWIE,I THINK THIS IS THE FASTEST SANS KNOCKED UNDYNE SENSELESS!!!"  
"Oh dear,this happens usually? Abit dangerous,don't you think?"  
"U-Undyne said its a f-fun kind of dangerous..."

Undyne let out a muffled "fine....you won this round...." Sans stretched slightly as he spoke "alright,so let's choose sparing partners..."

A few hours later,everyone (excluding Undyne,Frisk,Chara and Flowey) went into teams of two to spar,Papyrus and Mettaton,Alphys and Asgore,and the remaining two,Sans and Toriel.

Sans was surprisingly agile and he hit hard and moved fast,Toriel didn't like violence much,but she attempted to sweep under Sans' legs nonetheless, only for said skeleton to jump and perform a backflip as dodged and landed effortlessly on his feet with the grace of a feather. Sans cracked a bright smile "gonna have to move a little quicker to catch up,Tori!" Toriel panted slightly,having grown very tired "yes well... I am not as young as I once was! I'm also not quite used to battling without magic..." Sans wiped sweat from his skull with the back of his hand "heh,ya know I'm only a year younger than me,right Tori?" Toriel gave a small giggle "well,you certainly don't look it!" 

"You liiiiike eachother!"  
"C-CHARA!!!"  
"KISS YOU FOOLS!"  
"YOU TOO YA WEED?!!!"

Frisk held up their hands to sign *we all ship it,just go on a date already* "YOU KNOW IT NOT LIKE THAT!!!" Was unison reply by both skeleton and goat.

A few hours later,it was nearly dark, and the group were making they're way back to the house,just then,two small hands tugged on Sans' sleave. Sans looked down to see Frisk and Chara looking up to him,with Flowey snoring obnoxiously.

"Oh heya kids,what's up?" Frisk signed *Dad,me and Chara have been talking...* Chara finished Frisks sentence "we want to learn magic!" 

Sans looked surprised "you...you two want to learn magic? What brought this up?" Frisk signed *its just that...everyone is working really hard to get ready to FIGHT the PLAYER and Undertech... But we don't know how to really FIGHT, and I don't like to hurt anyone,even if it's someone like....the PLAYER...* Chara nodded "we want to be able to at least help, I...I want to protect this family....even if before I hurt so many people..." Sans placed a hand on the red eyed childs shoulder

"Chara,I've said it before, and I'll say it again,all that was NOT your fault,The PLAYER used you to posses Frisk, and I made a promise,I'm not planning on breaking it anytime soon." Chara looked at Sans right in the eyesockets,tears slowly flowing down their face.

Sans wiped away Chara's tears gently with a finger "hey,no tears,it doesn't suit a kiddo like you,no kids like you too deserve tears like that" Chara than jumped up and hugged Sans tightly "thank you..."

Frisk signed *dad... I love you,both of us!*

Sans smiled warmly "course,I'm your pops and Chara's Duncle,it's my job, and I really like it. And...about learning magic...we'll start first thing in the morning,but we need a good meal of spaghetti and pie,plus a good nights sleep,okay?"

Both human children lit up brightly *alright!* "alright! We can't wait!" Sans smiled

Sans picked both Frisk and Chara up "now let go going before we get left behind!"

As Sans walked and looked at they're smiling faces he thought ("I can't believe,I ever thought these two would be cruel... I haven't seen smiles this bright since...SHE was here....")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I again apologise if my commas are too consistent.
> 
> Funny thing,I'm starting to see this as an anime in the form of fanfiction...guess that's what I get for getting obsessed with fairy tail again :I


	5. The Familiar Falls

That night,after everyone had eaten and went to bed,Sans found himself unable to sleep and went downstairs. He rubbed his eyesocket tiredly,just then he noticed a figure on the couch. When he walked over,the Hershey kisses PJ's were unmistakable.

"Heya kiddo,what're you doin' up? Bit past your bedtime ain't it?" Chara jumped slightly at Sans' voice "ah! Oh,Duncle Sans,I didn't see you... I was just...not very tired..." Sans looked at Chara,he knew them good enough to know that *not very tired* ment *i had a nightmare and I don't want to sleep* Sans sat next to them "yeah,me too kiddo,not exactly up for sleeping,there's a chance the PL- er well,y'know...trying to taunt me....their not the kind to tell anything to anyone about they're plan...." Chara went silent.

("Shit,way to go Sans,ya just made the poor kid feel even worse,gotta fix this.") 

Sans cleared his nonexistent throat.

"Uh,y'know,I think I got just the thing to fix the ol' nighterrors,Paps always loved hot cocoa with lil marshmallows,what do you think?" Sans felt relief wash over him at Chara's delighted expression,if there's one way that could cheer the ruby eyed child,it was chocolate.

Twenty minutes later,Sans had two fresh mugs of hot cocoa,tiny marshmallows shaped like hearts and flowers,Sans gave Chara the green and yellow stripped mug,while he kept the blue and purple stripped one.

After both human child and elder skeleton took a large sip from they're respective drinks,both let out a satisfied sigh in unison "heh,y'know...back when Paps was about your age,maybe younger,he got nightmares, and I was a pretty light sleeper,so it was easy to tell, and every time, I took him to the kitchen,made him hot cocoa, and he told 'bout his nightmare, and afterwards I'd tell him a bedtime story,by the time he was seventeen,he never got another nightmare,though I'm sure if he even really sleeps anymore..."

Chara gave a light hearted chuckle "I don't blame him! Having a brother like you raising him... And...it's funny,sometimes,Papyrus reminds me of Asriel...before well,y'know,becoming Flowey,he's so kind,gentle, and has such an unwavering spirit,I'm abit jealous, I don't think I could ever be that strong..."

Sans raised a brow "whaddya mean? From what I've seen of you,your a pretty tough cookie" Chara took another sip from their mug before answering "well,it's really my fault The PLAYER was able to use me to get to Frisk,I should've fought them off better, but instead,I was forced to make Frisk do so many horrible things,even hurt my own family,I should've been stronger, and where I am now, I can't even protect anybody...it just makes me feel so...so useless,even when I was helping Frisk during the better RESET's,I couldn't do anything, I couldn't protect them, I couldn't protect their friends, and I couldn't even be that good a friend,let alone sibling,I was so snappy with them, and sometimes, I think I just was a nuisance,rather than any sort of help..."

Chara almost flinched when Sans put a comforting hand on their shoulder for the second time that night "Chara. You are many things, but weak or useless is definitely NOT one of them. Frisk told me how you gave them info on the opponents they've faced, and you were a genuine friend to them, none of us knew what they went through on the Surface and thus,couldn't quite comfort them, but you were always with them,all the way down the line. They consider you not only a sibling in SOUL,but also a dear friend at heart."

Chara looked up with wide eyes "r-really?!" Sans simply nodded "it's not always physical strength that makes someone strong,you know this from seeing Papyrus,his unbreakable spirit,I don't need a Judgment Ability to tell you got the same thing,you just lost sight of it a long time ago."

Chara looked up at Sans,they began to tear up a little before they threw their arms around the old Familiar "th-thank you....Duncle Sans..." 

Sans was surprised by the sudden hug, but returned it nonetheless,his smile kind and genuine,he found himself doing that more often since the pale human child was brought back.

"Heh,no problem kiddo,your stronger than you give yourself credit for,don't think as you or anything you do as insignificant,believe me,I've been there, but in this home,we gotta keep mind to one thing.... No matter what,all life is precious, and all life deserves happiness,I learned that a while ago."

Chara lifted their head up to look into their second father figure with teary red eyes "w-when was that?"

"About the same time I started moving forward,though I guess I started figuring it out while I raised Papyrus, and when I met your mom."

 

The next day,Sans woke Frisk and Chara up early to get started,both eight year olds were quick to go with excitement,Sans couldn't help but be reminded of the memories of a lik Papyrus when he was first taught magic.

The skeletal monster and human children arrived at the clearing they came to yesterday,this time with a short cut, and with only two others to take with him at a fairly short distance,it was no trouble,though he had to take a breather for second, the old Familiar made a mental note to train his magic after the days lesson.

The two human sat down cross legged as Sans cleared what would be a throat and with his own magic,made a chart to start the lesson.

"Alright,Frisk,Chara,before we start the actual magic part,I think it best if I tell you exactly how magic works."

"Now,magic tends to be different between humans and monsters,though both are indeed capable of magic, and really,anyone with a conscious mind, and a sound body can use magic,though it comes more naturally with monsters. The reason is,monsters are born with a natural,tender kindness in not only they're hearts,but also they're SOUL's as well. The thing with magic is,it's not just some power your born with,or is simply given to you,it's an art. An art that requires spirit,as well as heart. I can tell both of you have both."

"Anywho,there's more than that,you see,as both of you have most likely gathered,monsters use magic with as ease as breathing, but to humans,it's quite abit more....difficult,to learn,for an example,when humans cast spells,they usually must announce the spell vocally,while a monster would only need to think of the spell. Furthermore,magic isn't always something you can choose, the kind of magic that is,all magic is natural,you can guess that from the simularities between monsters that are dust related or the same species,though it IS possible to learn more than one type of magic,it's very difficult,especially if it's healing or support magic,it took me at least ten years to learn it,course,that was back before the war."

"But anyways,I'm getting abit off track, the best way to channel your inner magic,is usually through meditation,humans usually use it nowadays to relax, but it was originally used to channel magic from within, but seeing as how most humans don't even BELIEVE in magic,it keeps said power tucked away within."

Sans then cleared his nonexistent throat "now uh,are there...any questions?" Both humans looked to be taking in all the information carefully,though Chara looked like they got abit clueless on some parts,though that wasn't new with them,not that they weren't smart,they were actually very clever for a child so young,Chara just seemed...more of a straight forward,take action learner.

Said braces bearing child gave a sheepish smile "um,is there uh,any magic that'll cure motion sickness?" Sans snorted inspite,it hadn't taken long to learn of Chara's unfortunate luck with vehicles,it seemed that as long as whatever they rode wasn't a vehicle,(at least by their standards) they were fine,whenever Sans took them and Frisk to school,he saved the resureccted child from their aching tummy by putting a sleeping spell on them till they'd arrived at they're destination.

"'Fraid not kiddo, but there are healing spells that can help for at least some hours, but you can't cast healing spells on yourself,healing spells in general tend to drain quite a lot of magical energy, and to someone being a magic user,no magic energy,equals...well,you won't be able to RESET,I'll say that."

Chara gave sad moan "aww man!" Frisk signed *"don't be upset,Chara! If we're lucky,I'll end up being a healing and support wizard! Then at least transportation will be a little easier on you!"* Chara smiled brightly "alright! Thanks Frisk,now let's get some magic goin'!!"

Twenty minutes later,Frisk and Chara sat in they're meditative stances,palms open,feeling for the magical energy in the air,just then,a small flicker emitted from Chara's hands, the flicker turned into full on flames, the newly appointed fire wizard in training opened they're eyes and smiled the brightest Sans ever saw them,the child stood up happily.

"DUNCLE SANS,LOOK!!! I'M A FIRE WIZARD!!! LIKE MAMA AND PAPA!!!" Sans smiled "very well done! And I'm surprised,this is a different branch of fire magic then the Dreemuur's,it's very powerful fire magic,most monsters spend whole lifetimes trying to learn it,it's called Demons Hellfire,er,excuse the language, but you see,it's also known as the magic of the Demons Light,it's such an old magic,not even Boss Monsters remember it exists, most people think it's a myth,never thought I'd live to see the day I would see it with my own eyesockets!you have a remarkable amount of justice and goodness in your heart,Chara."

The child smiled widely,warmth in they're heart at they're Duncle's praise.

Just then,there was a golden light emitting from Frisk's palms,both war veteran and pale skinned child looked, and from the golden light,came forth a pair of golden flowers,buttercups it looked, the petals suddenly lifted from their buds and seemingly danced around they're caster before landing delicately on the soft,green grass,as Frisk opened they're cocoa brown eyes,Sans and Chara stood there,completely amazed,Chara's flames slowly dieing down before going out completely.

Sans gasped "Frisk,you're...you used Floral Magic! That...that was...Camilia's Magic...incredible..." Frisk seemed surprised as they held out they're hands,stood up, and,with the magical buttercups floating just above their hands, the mute child signed *"really? What kind of stuff does Floral Magic do?"* 

"Floral magic is usually mistaken as weak amoung wizards, but it's actually a very useful and skillful magic,it allows you to conjure up, and use all the properties of flowers,now while usually that wouldn't sound too tough,it can allow you to use certain flowers as weaponary,but you can also use it to grow certain healing erbs, and other natural medicines, and if you train hard enough,you could even alter parts of your body to give you an advantage! Wonderful job,Frisk." 

The small child smiled wide,joy filling they're heart.

"Alright,now that you know what magic you use,perhaps it'd be best if you practiced with them too,here." Sans then summoned several Gaster Blasters as shooting practice,Chara suddenly feeling pumped up again,ignited their fists.

"ALRIGHT!! Let's get ROASTIN'!!!" Sans looked at Frisk,their expression as unreadable as ever.

To all but Sans.

"Hey,Frisk,you don't have to use your magic to fight,you can sit this one out if ya want,you try meditating for a bit,usually helps wizards with healing magic..." Frisk gave they're would be father a smile before sitting down cross legged, and then proceeded to focus.

Chara on the other hand,was very fired up,they gave a confident smile,before they held in a large breath, and as they let it out,a blast of fire was realeased.

"HELLFIRE DEMON SCREAM!!!!!"

The flames shattered the first Gaster Blaster target with ease,Sans giving a surprised smile "AMAZING! That was simply incredible Chara!" Said Demon Wizard in training smiled,though not before coughing a few times,letting out several puffs of smoke in the process.

"*cough* thanks, but uh,pretty tough on the throat,ain't it?but there's something I don't get,how did I know the name of the spell? I never even heard of this type of fire magic before now!" Sans nodded "that's what happens with magic,human or monster,it becomes apart of you,it's part of your very SOUL, the spell comes just as naturally."

"Ahaha,well,isn't that just PRECIOUS?" Both monster and human whipped around to see who had spoken,Frisk opened they're eyes and stood up as well,all three pairs of eyes went wide,approaching them,in the form of sans himself, and in their usual grayscale, The PLAYER stood with a sadistic look in their eyes.

"Greetings father,did I interrupt your little lesson?"

Sans gritted his teeth angerly,his hands now tightened into fists. "The PLAYER...with the stunt you pulled in the Dreamscape,I should've known."

The PLAYER then shifted into a tall human Sans didn't recognize,which nerves the old skeleton.

"See Father,I've been quite busy, and I've made some little friends! They were kind enough to give me this form took forever as you have no doubt gathered, and I think you know them,they go by the name Undertech,by the way,I'm gonna need the mute brat." 

Sans' left eye glowed threatingly "my over my cold,powdered,DUST!!!" Chara also got into a fighting stance,flames alit with a mixture of anger and fear written on their face.

"If you want to get to MY sibling,you'll have to go through both of us!" However,Sans held his arm out "no. You've barely even touched into your magic,it's far too dangerous." Chara tried to argue "but Duncle Sans!" Sans stayed firm,however.

"I will take care of them,you and Frisk need to get out of here.NOW." Chara gulped in response,but their flames extinguished nonetheless. The child stepped back.

Sans then was coated in a golden light,when it ceased,Sans now stood in his Hellbringer Armor,his double attack sided scythe in hand.

"As long as I have HP to spare, I won't let you hurt those kids,EVER again!" Sans ran straight towards The PLAYER,his anger making the air go cold.

"HAHAHA!!! Funny you should say that,Father." The PLAYER suddenly raised their hand,a black and red glow emitting from it,Sans suddenly doubled over,his Switch Magic failing him,turning him back into his usual outfit,his scythe disappeared as well.

Sans suddenly started coughing up a strange,black,almost tar like substance "w-wha- *cough**hack* no..god,n...ot...now." The strange black substance began coming out of his eyesockets,his nasal cavity, and all else surrounding his skull.

"DUNCLE SANS!!!" Chara and Frisk still stood there,now completely horrified,Frisk was too scared to even sign.

As Sans hacked and coughed, the black substance coming out more and more,be turned and sputtered out his words "go...GET OUTTA HERE!!!" Chara shook their head "NO!!! We can't just leave you!!" The PLAYER only laughed sadisticly "it's funny,Undertech has begun calling you and your little group *Undertale* said it was cause you came from the ground,you're story seems so ridiculous to them,it seems more like a foolish story you tell a stupid,naïve child. I guess if this is the case,this would be the beginning of the end of your story,Undertale!"

Sans was now on his hands and knees, the sound of bones snapping and rearranging could be heard, the two wizards in training could only look in horror,Sans suddenly drew his head back,letting out a bloodcurdling scream.

"AUUUUUUGGHHHH...GGGUUUUUAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The image of Sans growing larger,his body changing shape, the mixture of black liquid and tears unmistakable,his jacket long forgotten on the ground, the screaming and the growing kept escalating until,Sans know had the form of what appeared to be the whole body of a Gaster Blaster,a long skeletal tail,with sharp horns, and razor like claws now there,his whole body covered in the black,tar like gunk that had previously been oozing out of Sans' skull, and most of all,Sans' eyesockets had a blood red light emitting from it.

Chara shook fearfully "d....Duncle Sans...?" The creature that was once Sans looked straight at the two children,Frisk shook. Their expression completely unreadable,tears falling towards the fresh green grass,their knees suddenly bucked,they sat on their knees as small,voiceless whimpers escaped them.

Chara knelt down to their sibling "f-Frisk!c-c'mon! We...we have to...." There suddenly a glowing surrounding Frisk,a green magic circle appeared where they sat.

Suddenly,without warning,Frisk drew their head back as what appeared to be a raspy,shattering scream erupted from them,it sounded almost inhuman, Chara was sent flying backwards at the sudden surge of magic power coming off of the Floral Wizard in training,a river of tears flowing down their face, several magical buttercups appearing around them,the petals suddenly detaching themselves from the flowers, and quicker than Chara could blink, the petals suddenly became sharp like blades, the child opened their eyes,instead of the usual cocoa brown,it was a livid magenta, the eight year old then thrust both arms forward,sending the blade like petals soaring straight at the PLAYER.

Said self proclaimed demon guarded with their arms,though the cuts were unavoidable and deeper than the PLAYER expected them to be,each of the dozens of bladed petals delt at least twenty damage each, the PLAYER looked at the child.

The image was haunting,Frisk now stood up,their now magenta,anger filled eyes bore a hole into the PLAYER's eyes,Frisk's teeth were clenched and they breathed heavily, the look in their eyes weren't just sadness,it was pure unrivaled ANGER.

Chara gasped,having never before seen their sibling and close friend like this,very little can get them angry,harming and turning Sans into this....beast, took the cake.

Frisk then forced their vocal cords to work,just this once.

"I....wo...nt....le..t...you.....ge...t...awa...y...wit..h....tak...ing....Pa...pa....awa...y.... I....will....sho...w you....nev...er....me..ss....wi..th....ou..r....fam..ily." Chara was shocked,they heard Frisk even attempt to speak before, but the fact they were even able to get a single word out,let alone a whole threat.

The PLAYER smirked devilishly "humph,sorry brats,I've got a new mission now...you get live another day, but give this message to your little *family*, none of you will live once me and those Undertech imbeciles get to fulfilling our plan,neither human or monster will live to see tomorrow!" At the last second, the PLAYER gave both humans a wicked and insane smile before dissapearing without a trace.

Neither of the Wizards in training had noticed until now,but Sans,now a Curropt,had fled.

Frisk suddenly felt weak on their legs and nearly collapsed,they would have had Chara not caught them.

"Whoa! Are...you okay?Frisk?" Chara knew it was a terrible question,what with what just happened, but it didn't hurt to ask at the least.

Frisk signed this time *yeah,I'm okay...physically at least,but... I suddenly feel drained...* Chara helped them up, holding their arm over their shoulder for support "you used a spell without announcing it,remember? It's easier for human wizards to say the spell,that was your first spell too! And looked pretty powerful at that... But something I don't understand,how were you able to talk just then? I thought you were mute" Frisk nodded as they signed *i am, I...don't know how I was able to,but...it just,almost felt...natural...*

Chara then got an idea "you think it might've been magic? We weren't told the whole thing on the type of magic we got,maybe since your magic is kinda like healing,it's starting to fix up your vocal cords!" Frisk seemed thoughtful *maybe,but maybe we should ask Mama or Alphys,or maybe even Asgore,one of them most something...*

Chara nodded,neither child knew what was next, but they had to get through it,for they're sakes, and Sans'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry once again if the sentences are cringe worthy,I kinda intentionally made this chapter anime-ish,you'll see that whole lot more soon,trust me. I hope you enjoyed! :D


	6. New Family epilogue (SAVEing Sans arc first half end)

After that,things looked grim for the monster family,the news hit Papyrus and Toriel the hardest. Chara had been able to recover Sans' jacket,ever since that fateful day,they've refused to take it off,both them and Frisk started training they're magic abilities tirelessly,they certainly weren't the only ones either.

Papyrus tried to keep his hopes up,having faith they'd find Sans and find a way to get him back to normal. But ever since, the younger skeleton's smile seemed so forced,all too much like when Sans first started to give up on so much. Papyrus eventually started becoming even more of a workaholic than he already was. Not even spaghetti could ease him away.

Toriel was absolutely heartbroken at the news of her dear friend turning. She rarely slept, and seemed more irritatable towards Asgore than usual. She would constantly say she was fine when asked,(she would often attempt to burn Asgore when asked by him) the old goat Boss Monster barely even cooked or baked anymore, but she made it a number one priority,no matter what,to be there for her dear children.

Asgore may of not known Sans as well as the others, but the old skeleton had been his comrade,as well as his ex wife's closest friend. The two weren't exactly the closest, but Sans had always been kind to him and reminded Toriel to at least go a little easier on him. The old Familiar had helped explain certain plot points in the anime Alphys and Undyne showed him,Asgore missed Sans,just like everyone else, but nonetheless,he tried to keep his head high,just as much as Papyrus did.

Mettaton didn't know Sans nearly as well,the two barely had that much of a friendship, but that didn't change they were still comrades, and Mettaton could tell how much Sans Turning effected Papyrus. The dramatic robot had grown very close to the spaghetti loving skeleton, and he hated to see him so distraught. Mettaton tried to comfort him to the best of his ability,though he would admit his best,simply wasn't enough.

Despite Sans and Undyne being long time rivals,Undyne always had this respect for him as a strong warrior,even with all the times she's butted heads with the old war veteran. So when the news of Sans Turning came,she couldn't believe her ears, the thought of him being anywhere NEAR turning seemed simply absurd. But she had hope,hope that they'd find Sans, and bring him home.

Alphys started to become more reclusive than usual,even with her girlfriend by her side. She and Sans were once very close,though they drifted apart after what happened with the Amalgamites,it'd been years before they saw eachother after that. But ever since the monsters have been freed, the two scientists have started to rekindle their friendship. The news of Sans however, the terrible anxiety she felt in the Underground returned with it.

Ever since Sans turned and disappeared without a trace,Chara trained their newfound skills in magic,their goat parents being able to help by giving them books teaching about other spells of the Demon Hellfire variety. With their extensive magical training, the young wizard's natural senses have increased by twentyfold,their sense of sight,hearing,touch, and taste significantly better than any animal. Chara grew out of their braces and gained abnormally sharp teeth,sharp teeth that was incredibly strong. Chara also discovered their magic gave them the ability to consume fire (to them it tasted much like extremely spicy chili,which they very much enjoyed).   
Chara also started training with Papyrus and Undyne,with both physical and magical training.

Frisk started training almost as relentlessly as Chara and Papyrus have been,they've also been improving their magical skills as well,the medical magic they wielded within the Floral Magic they used improved their vocal cords so much,they now had a voice,though it was rather low and raspy. Despite their dislike in fighting,Frisk trained alongside Chara with Undyne and Papyrus,filled with more DETERMINATION than ever before.

Flowey,he didn't have much to say,being without love tended to do that to someone, but he was still shocked by it,with how the old skeleton was, Flowey had assumed Sans had gotten more HP with how much happier he's been. But then when Frisk and Chara told what the PLAYER did before Sans Turned,Flowey made a guess The PLAYER used some type spell to quicken the process. The soulless buttercup at the least told Alphys his suspensions.

 

The PLAYER and Undertech have been trying to get to both Frisk and Chara,why they suddenly wanted either child alive,but the family concluded it wasn't anything good.

Two years have passed since that day, and Sans' whereabouts were still a mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! This is the end of the first half of the SAVEing Sans arc! (Yes, I just made that up.) I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic series,so go easy on me, I hope you enjoy! :D


End file.
